A Very Supernatural Cinderella
by Winchestergirl5
Summary: In this modern day Cinderella, Addison Baker, left only with an evil stepfamily, is being pursued by a demon. Can Sam Winchester, her prince charming save her before the clock strikes 12?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes in a world so terrible and ugly, the most amazing and beautiful things still persist. I guess it's just the balance of the world. Right? Maybe, maybe not, but it doesn't matter when this world can bring me the best thing of all: Love.

Once upon a time in a land far, far away there was a girl. The girl was fair in beauty and soul but she had a dark secret. It was something she could only tell her two best friends but that's only because they accidentally found out. In reality, she never would've told them. By day, she was a normal high school senior but by night, she was a hunter. She'd kill the most savage and inane creatures; creatures that people only dreamed of. She was a protector of the innocent, a keeper of security, but she stirred up a lot of trouble in the process.

You'd think that such a girl would have the greatest of karma, but sadly, this was only a saying to her. Her mother had died when she was about four months old for a reason only her father knew and before her father could tell her why, he too died when she was eight years old in a hunting accident. But not before he remarried another woman. This woman was different than her mother. Her mother was kind hearted and warm while the new woman was cold and black at heart. It posed as a problem for the poor girl because she was always given the short end of things. The woman had two daughters who were also just as cruel as the mother. Each was beautiful but very ugly at heart.

The poor girl looked for a way out of her life. She couldn't wait until she finally left school and with only half a year left, she'd be free in no time. The only thing she wasn't expecting was for a handsome Winchester to sweep her off her feet and take her away from her misery.

**8:00 AM. Saturday morning. Pebble Beach, Maine**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

I swore softly as my alarm went off. It was eight in the morning and I was absolutely exhausted from last night. I had been patrolling last night for the nest of vamps that were in town. I had killed a couple but I was determined to get all of them. I turned the alarm off and quickly got dressed. Work started at 8:30 and if I was late, Ophelia would murder me. Well not literally, but she might as well. Ophelia was my step-mother but don't get confused. She was nothing like a mother to me. She wanted everything for her two 'precious' daughters Becky and Natalie but I was of no importance to her.

I scrambled to get ready, hopped in the car and was on my way to the diner. The Anchor had been in my family for years and of course, I was the one who had to work there. My mother and father had died and left it to Ophelia, but she never did a thing for the diner. Glenda, Oliver, and Marvita were the ones that owned The Anchor now. They were well aware of the fact that my parents were hunters and Glenda and Oliver, who were married, had been hunters too. They had settled down here to watch over me and had given up the rough life of hunting. They'd tried to get me to stop but I couldn't. My parents had died for it and so would I.

The Anchor was only a couple of blocks away from my house but I will still running a bit short on time. I parked and then raced out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I stopped for a second to admire the car next to me. It was a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Damn that was nice. I sighed, in admiration before going into the diner.

"I'm here, sorry!" I exclaimed. I practically jumped behind the counter and put on my black waist apron. I had a white v-neck and denim blue skinny jeans so all I needed was the apron filled with all that I'd need to waitress.

"No worries, you're right on time," Marvita smiled.

"Thanks," I said politely.

"Table four over there could use your help," Marvita urged. 

"Okay. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing well. Now there are a couple of cute boys over there waiting to be served. Go, missy!" she encouraged. And she was right. The table consisted of two guys, one brunette and one dirty blonde. They were both also incredibly good-looking.

"Hey, what's it going to be for today?" I asked, approaching the table. I got out my pencil and notepad.

"I'm going to get the breakfast special," the dirty blonde said. 

"I think I'll get that too," the other one said. 

"Okay sounds good. And anything to drink?" I asked.

"Just water," they both said.

"Okay, I'll let be right back," I replied, smiling in a friendly manner.

The minute I left, the two boys were speaking urgently, in hushed tones. What could they be up to? I knew I shouldn't listen but it was hard not to. I went in to the kitchen to place the order and get the drinks.

"Here's the order and, oh thanks there are the cups," I said, handing Oliver the order.

"Two breakfast specials, coming right up," he called out.

"How are you this morning, Oliver?" I asked.

"I'm doing quite fine, and you? I hope Ophelia is treating you right," Oliver said.

"Yes, well that'd be a miracle," I murmured. 

"She's such a bitch. I'm not quite sure why your father married her in the first place," Oliver sighed.

"I know but love is blind, right?" I replied.

"If Glenda and I could adopt you, we would. I'm not quite sure why Ophelia is insistent on keeping you but she is. She's damn stubborn about it too," Oliver said. 

"Thanks. It means a lot to me that you two would do that if possible," I replied. 

"It's no problem, kiddo. Hey, who are you those two guys out there?" Oliver asked, suspiciously. 

"I don't know," I shrugged. 

"Hm, well find out for me. They look all too familiar," Oliver said, suspiciously. He tried to recall where he had seen them or why they seemed so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. I filled the glasses with their drinks and then walked over to their table, secretly happy that I was serving them. What could I say? They were both very good looking guys! 

"Here's your water and the rest of it's on its way. I'm Addison Baker by the way," I introduced, setting down the waters.

"I'm Sam," the brunette said. 

"Dean," the other one said.

"Well Sam and Dean, nice to meet you," I replied, giving them a friendly smile.

"It's very nice to meet you too," Dean smirked, looking me up and down which immediately made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I then focused my eye on the car parked outside of the diner.

"You like her?" Dean asked me.

"Come again?" I asked back, shooting Dean a weird look.

"The Impala," he smirked. I could tell that this guy was a player and he definitely knew that he was charming as hell.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. How much did that cost?" I asked. 

"Nothing. It's a Winchester family heirloom," he replied simply, sitting back in his chair.

"Oh yeah? Lucky. My car is… less than stellar," I replied, laughing a little.

"Sucks. But I mean, you're always welcome in the backseat of mine," he replied, winking at me. Woah, now that was just… awkward.

"I'm going to go check on your order," I replied, flushed. I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Here, order's ready. Did you find anything out?" Oliver asked. 

"Yeah, uh, Sam and Dean Winchester?" I replied, questionably. Oliver's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Addison, be careful. They're um, they're hunters," Oliver replied, edgy. What was up with him? I knew that Oliver didn't trust other hunters much but these guys seemed nice to be hunters. Well, Dean was rather friendly. 

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I knew their dad once," Oliver replied. I was dying for details now. Could it have anything to do with either of my parents' deaths?

"Oh Oliver, don't scare her!" Glenda said, coming into the kitchen. She was back from serving others.

"Okay, I will be then," I replied. 

"Good, and Addison?" he asked. 

"Yeah?" I asked back. 

"No matter what happens, don't let them know you're a hunter," he replied.

I nodded, "Promise." It wouldn't be too hard. It wasn't something I was particularly proud of. I went out and brought them breakfast.

"Here you go, enjoy," I replied, awkwardly. Dean was just a generally awkward person so it was now officially weird. Plus, he looked a lot older. I mean, not that much older, 26, 25 maybe, but I was only 18 and a senior in high school.

"Thanks," both muttered. I walked over and picked up a wet cloth to wipe down the bar.

"Addison?" I heard someone ask. I whipped around and saw Sam Winchester.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Sorry about my brother he uh, doesn't know when to shut his mouth some times," Sam blushed. He had a really cute and genuine smile. There was something different about him. Something told me he didn't spend all of his time chasing girls.

"It's fine really, just, awkward I guess," I replied.

"Once again, sorry. You're probably used to that though," he said. 

"What?" I asked, surprised. 

"I mean, I'd think that you'd get hit on all the time," he said. "Wait, I'm sorry that was really cheesy."

So he was hitting on me too? Did they have some bet? But at least he was calling himself out on it instead of being straight up sexual about it like Dean had been.

"No it's fine," I chuckled. 

"Can we pretend I didn't just say that?" he blushed, looking at the ground.

"Yes," I replied, giggling.

"So, you work here?" he asked. 

"No," I replied sarcastically. Sam chuckled.

"I always wanted to know what it would've been like to have a job like in high school," he replied. 

"How so?" I asked. 

"Well, most of my high school was spent traveling and I moved to… well I think I lost count of how many high schools I've been to but I never really had time for a job. I think I would've liked it," Sam replied. 

"Oh yes, the glamorous life of a waitress," I joked. He smiled.

"I don't know, it could be fun," he said. 

I shrugged, "It depends. So if you're not in high school, then how old are you?" I asked.

"I was a senior in college before I left with my brother. We're continuing our road trip," Sam replied. 

"Ah, so twenty two?" I asked. 

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Well I just can't wait to get out of high school, you know? It has it's… issues," I said. 

"Oh yeah?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I mean, I'm eighteen but I still feel like a child. Technically you are until you move out so I'm looking forward to that," I replied. 

"Trouble with Mom and Dad?" Sam asked curiously. 

"Just Mom my Dad uh, passed away," I replied, hitting a sore spot. 

"I'm really sorry," Sam said, sympathetically. 

"It's fine," I replied. I laughed a bit.

"What?" Sam asked. 

"I just, I don't think I've ever been this open with a stranger… ever," I confessed. 

"Well some people say that I'm easy to talk to," Sam replied.

"I could use someone like that," I smiled. 

"Well, I'm always open to talk," he replied. 

I paused for a moment. Oliver told me to be careful but Sam seemed nice. If something happened, I knew how to take care of myself, so why not?

"Okay. I guess we could always exchange numbers," I suggested. 

"Sounds good," Sam replied. I handed him my phone and he gave me his. We put our numbers in each others' phones. 

"Here," I said, handing his phone back to him. "Sorry, I really don't want to bore you with my life story. We really don't have to do this."

"No it's fine. I can bet that you that my life story is probably worse," he replied.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, raising an eye brow.

"Yeah," he replied. I smiled. I think I'd find a friend in Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that all about?" Glenda asked, as soon as the Winchester boys had left.

"I don't know, Sam was just offering someone to talk to, that's all," I replied. 

"Really? It seems to me that he was asking you out," she hinted. 

I shrugged, "I don't think so."

"You underestimate your beauty sometimes, my dear," she smiled, examining my facial features.

"I, it's not a big deal," I blushed, looking down at the bar/counter. I sat on one of the stools in the diner.

"Ophelia spends all of her time fawning all over her girls but never appreciates you enough. You look just like your mother. Sometimes, I can see her staring back at me," Glenda said.

"Thank you," I replied, sincerely. I had only seen pictures of my mother but she was beautiful. "Glenda, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she replied. 

"Oliver told me to be careful around the Winchester boys. He told me that they were hunters and that I shouldn't tell them that I'm a hunter. Any reason why?" I asked, curiously.

Glenda sighed, "Oliver is very… he doesn't trust other hunters. He had a run in with the boys' father and John Winchester is a very intense man. He'll do anything and everything and Oliver just doesn't mix with those kinds of hunters. Oliver is a thinker."

"Oh," I said. 

"Yes. Don't worry. Did they say how long they were staying?" she asked.

"Sam said a couple of days to maybe even a week or so. I don't know really," I replied.

"Well I say take him up on the offer to talk. It won't hurt but I would stick with Oliver in the advice on not letting them know you're a hunter," Glenda replied. 

"And why is that?" she asked. 

"Two hunters always equal trouble. Just look and Oliver and I," she joked. Glenda let out a high and soft chuckle before returning back to work.

"Who was that cute boy?" Marvita asked.

"Oh not you too!" I groaned.

"I'm just saying," she replied, playfully defending herself. The two of us laughed before I decided to go tend to another table.

~Sam's POV~

"The plan worked my friend!" Dean exclaimed, giving me a high five.

"Yes, well, you do have the perverted jerk down so it was no problem," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, we needed to get her to trust us just a little bit," Dean pointed out.

"This is true," I replied. I felt bad but it was the only way.

"Okay freaky vision boy, remind me what you saw," Dean said. 

I sighed, "I told you Dean. I saw Addison and she was being taken by a crossroads demon before we arrived at the diner. And then we saw her there and it just seemed like everything fell into place. It feels like its fate that we should be working this case."

"Don't you believe in coincidences?" Dean asked, playfully.

"Do you?" I asked back. He shot me a look. Neither of us believed in coincidences anymore.

"Well I say we stake out her house and make sure nothing tries to kill her. Than if nothing shows up, I think you should call her. She's smokin' too, wew. You should get on that, if you get the chance," Dean smirked.

"Oh, Dean," I groaned. 

"What?" he asked, defensively.

"Do you really have to objectify all women?" I asked, disgusted and slightly amused with my brother.

"Uh, yeah," Dean replied, in a 'well-duh' tone of voice.

"Look, I just told her that she could call if she ever wanted to talk," I said. 

"Yes, so you can play the best friend therapist and then when you get the opportunity… huh Sammy? It's a good idea. Girls love that sensitive guy stuff." Dean advised.

"Okay, um, we're not continuing this discussion anymore," I blushed. I had to admit, she was very attractive but we were trying to protect her, not sleep with her. She had a cute smile though and her laugh…

"Why not? It's a good idea!" Dean pointed out. 

"Uh huh. Well if you like her so much than you go for it. She is eighteen," Sam replied.

Dean, for a moment was actually considering it.

"Dude, that's totally illegal!" Dean exclaimed. 

"Well I'm twenty two!" I exclaimed. 

"Yeah, well that's close than I am," Dean said back.

"Alright, alright. Let's just go by the house and stake it out for now," I suggested, changing the subject. It was enough on the previous subject anyways.

"Fine. You're no fun," Dean groaned. 

"Yeah, I know," I replied, rolling my eyes. Dean then turned up his loud rock music. Here we go again.

~End Sam's POV~

I sighed, annoyed with my calculus homework. I couldn't figure out the problem and it wasn't like I actually wanted to try it anymore. I finished up the problem on the page and decided that I was done for the day. Screw this assignment. I got up from my desk and went over to open my window. Maybe some fresh air would help. I opened the window and saw a familiar car go by. Was that the Winchesters' black impala? Hm, weird. I returned to my desk trying to focus on other homework. I had to work again tonight. I glanced outside the window and I saw the black impala pass by again. So either they were lost or they were following me.

"Addison!" I heard someone yell from the other room. Great, it was my step sister Becky. 

"Yeah?" I asked, going into her room.

"What do you think of this dress?" she asked. She held up a red dress to her stick thin body.

"It's um, nice," I replied. 

"Just nice?" she asked. 

"It's… fine?" I replied.

"Look, I need to look perfect for the masquerade alright? Now tell me what dress to wear. God, you're so ungrateful!" she exclaimed. I opened my mouth to say something but decided not to.

"I'd try the middle dress," I replied. She had about a billion red dresses that matched her mask lying out on her bed but the dress in the dead middle was probably going to do her the best.

"Addison, what do you think you're doing?" another voice said. Oh look, there was Natalie my other 'lovely' step sister.

"Helping Becky," I replied. 

"Don't help her. You're supposed to help me pick out my dress. By the way, I'm wearing blue so don't even try to wear that," she said, snarkily.

"I'm wearing red you dumb ass," her sister hissed. 

"I wasn't talking you to, idiot, I was talking to Addison," she replied. I sighed. Here we go again.

"Look guys, I don't even think I'm going," I replied. 

"Good because I need you to work that night," another voice chimed in. The voice was very distinct and belonged to the voice of my one and only step mother. This was my family. Joy…

"Oh, I uh, kind of had plans," I started.

"Plans? Who would ever want to be friends with you?" Ophelia asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked back, angrily. Who was she and why the hell did she think she could say things like this to me? Who did she think she was?

"Never mind. Ugh, you don't understand the things that you put this family through. You better work at that diner that night because you owe us," she replied. 

"I owe you? I owe you nothing!" I exclaimed. 

"Don't take that tone with me," she snapped.

"No! Without my father, you would've never been here in the first place," I shouted.

"And without your father, you would've never been here in the first place. Too bad your mother couldn't have died before she had you," she murmured.

"What did you just say?" I asked, angry tears springing to my eyes.

"Nothing," she replied. 

"And what if I don't work that night?" I asked. 

"Well we'll just kick you out," Ophelia said, non-chalantly. Well that wouldn't be half bad actually. Then I could actually live with Oliver and Glenda. "Then I'll withdraw your tuition from School of Arts," Ophelia threatened. I was vocal and guitar major at the Pebble Beachschool of arts and that was the only thing that ever kept me sane.

"Fine, I'll work," I replied, softly.

"Good," she said. I rushed into my room, before any of them could see me cry. I pulled out my cell phone and before I knew what was happening, I was calling Sam.

"Addison? Hi," he said, answering the phone. 

"Hi, I uh, can we talk?" I asked. 

"Sure," he replied.

"Thanks. We can meet up at the diner and then go someplace else," I suggested.

"Alright. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied. I then hung up the phone and let the tears fall out. I made my way out of the house and over to the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for meeting me again," I sighed, giving Sam a short but sweet smile.

"It's no problem. I'm going to be in town for a bit and decided why not make a friend," he replied, shooting me a comforting look.

"No offense, but I don't know why I trust you," I blurted out.

"It's understandable. Well I'm just a good shoulder to cry on I guess," he shrugged, chuckling.

"Hey, no one said anything about crying," I warned, playfully. Sam chuckled. 

"Were you okay back there? On the phone, I mean," he asked, not wanting to touch any open wounds. I was good at reading people. Sam was very careful, sensitive, and aware of other people's feelings. He was a nice guy. I could use a nice guy. 

I took a deep breath in, "Uh yeah. There was just some stuff going on."

I parked my car and Sam and I both got out. 

"Where are we again?" Sam asked, examining the surroundings. I was taking him to a secluded beach that people rarely went to. It got less sun than the main beach so it was kind of like my own little hiding spot.

"I come here to think sometimes," I replied, taking a seat, right on the sand.

"It's nice," Sam commented. 

"Yeah, I like it," I replied. "It's relaxing." 

"So tell me, what's going on," he started. 

"I'm sorry, I really don't want you to feel like you have to care of me or are like my therapist or something," I said. 

"Addison, stop putting up this wall and just talk to me," Sam chuckled. 

I smiled, "Well okay then. Are you sure?" The fact that he could make me smile when I didn't really feel like smiling made me like him even more.

"I'm sure," he replied. His eyes were… so sincere.

"It's just my family. My Dad and Mom died when I was young and now I have this terrible step mother. She isn't at all discreet about the fact that she hates me practically does everything to let me know that she does. Then on the other hand she has two daughters that couldn't be more self absorbed. Living in that house is like my own personal hell. Well today she threatened to withdraw my tuition to school of arts and I just, I don't know, I can't wait to get out," I explained.

"So you're an artist?" Sam asked.

"Mhm," I nodded proudly. "I'm a music major. I sing and play guitar a bit."

"You should play for me some time. And I'm really sorry about your family situation. If it helps, I know how it feels," he said, sympathetically.

I smiled, "I think I might. But what about you?" I asked curiously.

"Me? No, I'm boring," Sam replied.

"Nah, it's your turn. I don't want to take up all the time talking. You also said you know how it feels so I'm not the only one who has family trouble," I said. 

"Well, my mom died when I was young too, six months actually. And then my dad recently passed away so things have been… hard I guess. It's just me and my brother but at least we have each other, you know? We're on a long road trip at the moment just kind of having brother time I guess and getting out and seeing the country," Sam replied.

"I bet your girlfriend misses you," I said, just assuming that he had a girlfriend.

Sam blushed, "I don't have a girlfriend. But what about you? Do you bring your boyfriend here often?" he asked, curiously.

I shook my head, "Nope I'm in the same boat. Boyfriendless."

For the next hour or so we talked and talked and it turned out that we had a lot more in common than I thought we did. Sam was so genuine and sincere. He had a gorgeous smile and a nice laugh to go with it. He was friendly and kind hearted and part of me was developing a little crush on him but I knew that I couldn't. He would be leaving soon and Oliver had told me to be careful.

Later, we decided it was time to get me home and we drove back to the diner to get him back to his car. I drove quickly, but I was still wanting more time. There was no way that I'd be able to see him though because of… well, the circumstances. God, circumstances suck. I parked the car right next to his and we got out. 

"So this, was… really great. I really like talking to you. And I really can't thank you enough for meeting me. I hope I didn't bore you with my stories and everything," I said, smiling up at Sam. Damn he was tall!

"No, no, you didn't bore me at all! I uh, I really like talking to you too. It feels like we've known each other forever," he commented. Maybe it's because we were quite similar? We shared the same interests and were the same. I mean, of course we had our differences but I felt like, and this is going to sound cheesy, but my soul recognized his. Something just clicked and it was like we had been friends since birth.

"How long will you be in town?" I asked.

"Maybe a week or so," he replied. 

"Oh," I said.

"Could we maybe do this again sometime?" he asked, hopeful.

And then it hit me. What was I getting into? Doing this again? What if… NO! I couldn't think like that. He probably didn't even feel the same way and just thought of this as friends. I mean, we had only known each other for a day so it's not like he was thinking the same things I was. I was just a silly romantic girl who had nothing to do with her feelings.

"Sure, yeah, I'd like that," I ended up saying. Sam came closer to me and I felt my heart skip a beat. He then leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes, enjoying the closeness of it. The intimacy of it all was too much. It felt so right and like this was meant to be. It felt perfect and I had just met him. I then pulled away, remembering what I had to keep in mind.

"Woah, that… probably shouldn't have happened," I said, reluctantly pulling away. 

"Why not?" Sam mumbled.

"I just, you're leaving in a week and I shouldn't get attached and-," I said, then pausing because something else had occurred to me.

"I like you, Addison," Sam started. 

"That's exactly it. You're only here for a week so you figured, why not find a girl to hook up with, no strings attached for a week and then leave. I'm sorry Sam, but I just can't do that," I said, taking a couple of steps away from him.

"No that's not what I meant, I-!" he started. 

"I'm sorry it's probably just best if we don't see each other anymore… at all," I replied.

Then before Sam could say anything else, I got in my car and drove off. I didn't want an explanation because I knew if I had heard one, I wouldn't be able to say no. Even though we had just met, he and I had a connection. There was just something between us that I couldn't explain and I was trying really hard to protect myself. Not only were they hunters which came with major strings attached, I would get hurt in the end. He was such a sweet, great guy and there was no way that I'd be able to pass him up if I didn't assume the worst. Maybe it was for the best.

I sighed in frustration as I pulled into the driveway. I always screwed up things for myself. It could've been something good if not for the circumstances and my self-sabotaging ways.

**One week later. 6 PM. Pebble Beach, Maine.**

"It's a damn shame you passed him up. He was a very attractive boy," Marvita smirked.

"Well if you like him so much, then why don't you go for him, Marvita?" I replied, sarcastically. I wiped the counter and then brought out drinks to people.

"Oh come on. What's a little harmless fun gonna hurt?" she asked. 

"Marvita, that would just be stupid of me. And he's a hunter too, you know?" I asked back.

"Good. Then he'll understand and you won't have to go through all of that mess of having to tell him eventually that you're a hunter," she said.

I shook my head, "He's only here for a week. Obviously other cases would come up and he'd have to leave but I'd want more. There was just something inevitable between us and if I had finally experienced that connection I wouldn't want to let it go. It would just be too painful. And plus, now I can focus more on my music and working here at the diner," I replied, smugly towards the end.

"Oh come on, you're not actually serious?" she asked. 

"What?" I asked back.

"You are so talented already. You don't need to work on anything. And as for the diner, you work too much here as it is," she replied.

"Yes, well that isn't exactly my doing is it?" I scoffed. Marvita's face fell as she pretended to be insulted.

"Not that I don't like working here it's just Ophelia has me working all the time!" There, that's better.

"Yeah, if only I could give that woman a piece of my mind I'd-," she started.

"Yeah me too," I interrupted.

"She has no right keeping you. She's terrible and then she acts like letting you live with me or Oliver and Glenda would be the worst thing on earth. That woman has so problems," Marvita said.

"I know. Maybe we should just drug her. That'd make it all better," I joked.

"Goodness!" Marvita exclaimed.

"I was kidding," I defended, smiling innocently.

"Uh huh, sure," she replied.

"Well, it's not like I mind working anyways," I said. 

"Right. So you don't mind not going to that masquerade ball?" Marvita asked.

"No," I lied.

"Look, we're going to do something about that," she started.

"I don't think it's necessary," I replied.

I chuckled to myself and then stared out the window. Just then, something caught my eye. The black impala. They were here again? I had told Sam to stay away from me and this definitely didn't count as staying away. I waited for them to come in but they didn't. What was going on? I had seen the car around town almost everywhere I went all week and here it was in a pretty obvious way. Weren't they supposed to be gone by now? Sam had a said a week right? What if they were staying longer? Ugh.

After work, I went home. The entire way, I kept spotting glimpses of the black impala. Was I on crack and hallucinating or was this real? Yep, this was definitely real. What the hell did they think they were doing? His brother was a perv and he was a stalker? Oh great. I had fantastic taste in men! I hurried inside the house and ran up to my room. I had a plan. I secretly watched as the parked on the side of the street and sat outside of my house. I guess now was the time to act on my thoughts.

I went outside the back door and then around to my neighbors' backyard. They never minded because they were never home. I cut across the side of their house so that I'd be behind the impala. Both boys were focused on my house, squinting at it. Dean was sleeping in the front seat but Sam was as attentive as ever. I then froze. Wait a second, was I their case? I guess there was only one way to find out and that opportunity was now.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted, hitting the top of the impala.

"Woah! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked, beginning to panic. 

"What?" I asked back.

"Don't hit the car!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on! I've seen you guys following me around for the past week! Give it up," I demanded, frustrated.

"Addison, no you don't understand. We're not stalking you," Sam defended.

"Then tell me what you are doing! If you're not stalking me then how come you've been following me everywhere I go?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Look if we tell you, you're going to think we're crazy," Sam said. 

"Like I don't already?" I asked. 

He sighed, "Right, uh, listen. You're in trouble. We're afraid that something is going to… try and kill you so we uh, we've been following you around to protect you."

"Something?" I asked. 

"Someone," Sam corrected. 

"Look, I don't need your help. It's been a week already, aren't you two supposed have left by now? I can take care of myself, I promise," I scoffed. 

"You don't know what you're up against sweetheart," Dean replied.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Just stay away from me, okay?" I demanded.

"I don't think we can do that," Dean chimed in. 

"Dean," Sam warned.

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Let's just go," Sam replied, mumbling. 

"But we-," he said. 

"Don't worry about it," Sam replied.

Dean then sighed in defeat and put the car into the drive, driving off. I stood on the corner of my street, watching the impala disappear off into the distance.

"Finally," I said to myself, going back up to my room.

"Finally is right," I heard a voice say.


	4. Chapter 4

I whipped my head around and saw a man dressed in all black standing behind me in my bedroom. He had short choppy blonde hair and green eyes. He was recognizable a demon as he flashed his eyes from pure black back to green. I was used to this by now so it wasn't very frightening for me. I reached for the knife that was under my pillow and held it out, towards the demon.

"Now that wouldn't be very nice, now would it?" the demon cooed, into my ear as he stepped behind me.

"Don't touch me," I replied, swatting him away.

"Feisty. Just like you're mother," he smirked. 

"What would you know about my mother?" I asked, slightly curious but with a malicious tone in my voice. I had to keep reminding myself to take deep breaths in.

"Oh she and I would good ol' pals. I'm the whole reason that you were ever born. Oh no, don't worry, I'm not your father. Let's just say… they made a deal, with the devil," he said, then adding an evil chuckled. He was sick.

"Who are you?" I spat.

"Some call me Alec," he replied, coming closer to me again. I turned around about to plunge the knife into him but he then turned into black smoke, then reappearing behind me. Damn it! Oliver and Glenda had given me a demon killing knife when I had really started hunting. It had been my mom's.

"Well, Alec, I have no idea what you're talking about, so you can just leave now," I replied, and then thinking about how stupid that sounded. That made no sense! Where was the logic in that?

"Calm down, Addison. We can still braid each others' hair and share our deepest darkest secrets," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell me the damn thing," I said. 

"When a man and a woman really love each other-," he started, cackling at my impatience.

"Okay, enough!" I exclaimed, in disgust. I glared at him as if daggers could come out of my eyes.

"Your mother and father couldn't conceive and well, cue in the demon. I came along and they made a deal with me. I'm a crossroads demon, honey. That's what I do. But of course, not without a price. The original plan was that I'd claim your mother's soul when you were born but it looks like she did that all on her own. Your mommy, killed herself, I hate to tell you sweetheart. Well, so then we had to rearrange the deal. The night that your mom killed herself that would be, this coming Sunday, is the night that we made the switch. Instead of your mom's soul, I'd get something better. I'd have you, my dear, as my queen," he explained.

At this moment, I could barely speak.

"You're lying!" I declared. 

"If only I was. But you can believe me or not believe me but either way, you'll be mine on Sunday," he smirked.

No. This couldn't be! I could feel tears burning in my eyes.

"I won't do it," I said, turning around. 

"You have to," he replied.

"I don't have to I-," I stammered. 

"Oh and look who's returned. You told them to stay away but they never listen now do they?" he asked, softening up his voice. And with a flick of his hand, the Winchester boys were in my room, practically struggling for air. Dean was coughing and Sam was trying hard to resist against whatever Alec had done to them. 

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Let them go!"

"But I thought what you wanted was to get them out of the way," Alec proposed.

"No, please stop!" I screamed. Just then, I jumped onto Alec's back and pulled his head back by the hair. He screamed and let the boys go.

"Don't think I won't be back," he said, then disappearing.

The two boys panted heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Peachy," Dean replied, sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry. That's, I, what was that? His eyes were black and he tried to-," I started, playing dumb. I kept remembering my promise to Oliver to not tell them that I was a hunter.

"You'll think we're crazy," Sam said.

"I won't I just, I mean, I saw it too," I replied.

"A demon," Sam said.

"Because that's the logical explanation," I said sarcastically.

"No I'm serious. Look, we should talk," Sam said back.

"Okay?" I replied, questionably.

Dean nodded at Sam and Dean then left the room.

"What do you mean a demon?" I asked.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but they exist. They're evil creatures that kill and well, it looks like he's after you. That's really why we're here in town. That's why we've been following you. We've been protecting you," Sam said. 

"I, how did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Well here's the catch. I have these… visions," he started. 

"So you're a demon too?" I asked, alarmed. I started to pull away from Sam but he stopped me.

"No, no I'm not!" Sam replied. 

"So then, what?" I asked. 

"I don't know, it's something that's been going on for a year but it's been helping me save innocents. I saw you in a vision and saw that you needed protection from whatever demon is after you. What did he want anyways?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know he said he was a crossroads demons or something," I replied.

"Did you make a deal with him?" Sam asked, panicked.

"No," I replied.

"Oh," he said.

"But my mom did. Apparently they weren't able to conceive but to have me, they made a deal. She died before he could collect her soul so he now wants to take me as his "queen". Wow, this sounds… how is this possible?" I asked, flustered. I was overwhelmed with all the new information that I was receiving. I couldn't be queen of the demons. How was I going to get out of this?

"Demons lie sometimes, Addison. You have to know that," Sam replied.

"But what if he was telling the truth?" I questioned. "And how do I know that you're not lying?"

Sam sighed, "I'm going to call someone and see what he has to say. We're going to figure this out okay? I'm not going to let him take you." He gave me a reassuring smile and a tight squeeze around the shoulders. "And remember how we trusted each other? I mean, look, I'm sorry about the other day. I'm not even quite sure what came over me. I'd like to be friends though. Can we just forget about the other day? I wouldn't lie to you, Addison."

I nodded, "Alright, yeah, I'd like that."

"Me too," Sam smiled. It was hard not to pretend that I didn't feel anything for Sam. He was such a nice guy. He was sincere and there was just something in his eyes that made me want to trust him but with this demon thing, well, I'd be gone by the end of the week. I didn't have time or the heart to make attachments and then rip them away when I became Hell's queen.

"Thank you, Sam. And I wanted to say sorry for my outburst earlier. I never knew that all of this-," I started.

"No it's alright and very understandable. I think that if I was you I would've flipped too," he replied.

"I didn't flip," I giggled.

"You did," he said.

The two of us shared an intimate laugh which brought us closer to each other. Here it was again. This sexual tension that was filling the air and just made me want to give in to whatever was holding me back from Sam.

"Well thank you, again," I replied.

"It's no problem. It's uh, kind of my job," Sam said.

"So there are others… like you? The person you're going to call?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"What exactly is it you do?" I asked, curiously. Damn, I was good at this. I lied professionally. Well that would look great on my college application.

"It's called hunting," he replied.

"Oh," I said back. Best to play to dumb for now. And if he found out? Well he wouldn't because it wouldn't matter. After all of this blew over, I'd never see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuesday. Pebble Beach, Maine. 7 AM.**

"Look, you really don't need to chauffeur me around. I can handle myself," I said to Dean as the Impala pulled up in my driveway.

"Nah it's no trouble at all," Dean said. 

"Where's Sam?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I let him sleep in. He was up almost all night last night looking for someone to call about your little demon problem thing. Just get in the car and I'll take you to school," Dean said. 

"I have no problem driving myself," I protested. 

"Oh come on! Once again, it's no problem whatsoever and the two of us need to keep an eye on you until this demon shows up again," Dean said. 

"I can take care of it myself!" I exclaimed.

"You found out about demons yesterday," Dean argued. Shit, I forgot about the fact that they didn't know and therefore believed that I was helpless.

"Yes but still. I'm not afraid. I could kill it if I wanted to. My Dad taught me self defense… that's all," I said, trying to cover up any suspicion. 

"Please, if you don't let me drive you to school, Sam'll get pissy or something. Just let me drive you," Dean groaned, annoyed. 

"Well then how will I get home? I certainly don't need you picking me up," I replied. 

"I'll send Sam then, happy?" he asked.

I sighed, "Fine. But I don't understand why you two have to chaperone me. I'm eighteen, I'm an adult. I'll be fine." I got into the car and dropped my bag on the floor. I shut the door and Dean sped off. This was such a nice car. The sound of a Guns N' Roses album blared through the speakers as we were on the way to school.

"How do you know where to go?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Don't worry about," Dean replied, coldly.

"Okay," I replied, matching his tone.

"So…," Dean said. 

"So what?" I asked back.

"So I mentioned Sam will you pick you up and you said yes. You have a thing for him or something?" he asked, casually.

I snorted, "Hah, no."

"Really? Because I'm an expert liar and I can tell when someone is lying and you're definitely lying," Dean smirked. 

"I am not!" I protested, very unconvincingly.

So yeah, I did have a thing for him but it's not like it mattered or anything. We kissed once but that was it and it wasn't even worth talking about, you know? It's not like anything could happen anyways because he was always traveling. I knew what the life of a regular hunter was like and I knew it there was no way that he'd be able to balance that and a relationship with me. Not that I wanted to even, I just didn't want to get by heartbroken. I was going to protect myself from heartbreak no matter what. There was no way I was going to fall for Sam Winchester.

"Uh sure. Well it kind of seems like there's something going on between the two of you anyways. He's doing a lot of work for this case. I don't know why he cares so much I mean, the two of you barely know each other," Dean said. What was this, reverse psychology? 

"That's true, but I mean, we talked for a while. We've gotten to know each other but it's not like we've known each other for a long time," I stammered. 

"So you are into him?" Dean asked, giving me a look. 

"No!" I exclaimed. 

"You are the worst liar ever," Dean snickered. 

"Okay we kissed once! Happy?" I admitted, annoyed with Dean. If he had to know, well, here it was.

"Well I'll be damned. Way to go, Sammy," Dean said. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I stopped it before it got any further than that. You're right. He's sweet, he gets me, the two of us relate to each other but I can't because I'm done pining over boys. I'm just, you guys live on the road and must go case to case with this job and I just, there's no way that I'm going to give in to this," I snapped.

"Hey, I'm usually the love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy, not Sam," Dean defended. 

"But you'd be leaving anyways no matter how nice Sam is," I pointed out.  
>Dean sighed, "If you really let him in, and you fell for each other, you'd be surprised at what lengths Sammy would go to make it work. I'm not saying you should say anything but you know."<p>

We pulled up in front of my school. 

"Look, I don't need your advice. Thanks for the ride," I said, getting out of the car. I got my messenger back, swung it over my shoulder and shut the door. 

"Sammy will be here this afternoon to pick you up. And just for the record, I told you nothing," Dean said.

"Addison, what the hell? Who did you get a ride to school with and-," Becky asked, storming over towards me until she saw Dean and stopped midsentence.

"Oh my God, who is that?" she squealed. 

"It doesn't even matter," I replied.

"Later," Dean said. He winked at Becky and then sped off.

"Mom will kill you if she knows that you took a ride from a total stranger to school this morning!" she gasped.

"So? Ophelia doesn't give a shit about me," I replied. 

"Oh my God, he's so hot! What's his name? Oh my God, I'm totally asking him to go to the masquerade with me!" she exclaimed. 

"Becky, really, I wouldn't. He's kind of a jack ass," I warned, flatly. I didn't actually care whether or not she went with him.

"So? I totally love that. And he has that bad boy vibe, ooh it just does it for me!" she exclaimed.  
>"Woah, okay, I'm leaving. I need to get to class. You uh, you have fun with that," I replied, a little freaked out.<p>

I then went into school thinking about what Dean had said. If Sam did have feelings for me, was he a way out of this place? Not that I only saw Sam as a way out I was just, what Dean had said had got me thinking. And he was right. I really did like Sam. I know I don't know him very well and it's only been a little over a week, we clicked so well. We just work. But it didn't matter and I needed to focus on other things. Thank God I had class or I wouldn't be able to think about anything else. Hooray for music theory?

After school, Sam texted me to tell me that he was running a bit late and since I was car-less and really didn't want to go home with Becky and Natalie, I headed over to one of the practice rooms and just play guitar. I was working on a song at the moment and would rather not go dress shopping with Becky and Natalie. I got out my guitar, and then just started playing the first thing that came to mind. When I played, I didn't have to think about anything else. It provided me with peace of mind.

"I'm ready now/To fly from the highest wing/I had a dream/." I sang.

"Wow," I heard a voice say, that practically made me jump out of my seat just because I wasn't expecting it. I then saw Sam Winchester standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, smiling as I saw him.

"About the time you started singing that song," he replied. 

I blushed, "Oh well, that's embarrassing." I chuckled awkwardly and looked down at my guitar.

"No! Why would it be?" Sam asked, moving into the room and coming closer to me. My breath caught in my throat when we were face to face. He sat in the chair right across from me and we were so close. There was so much sexual tension right now and I couldn't help but think back to me and Dean's conversation this morning. But I wanted to protect myself so giving in to Sam and everything that I was feeling would be a bad idea.

"I, I mean, I've barely worked on it and its not-," I stammered, taking my head out of the clouds and answering Sam's question. Ugh, don't be a freak, Addison!

"No it was good and you're- really good," he said, blushing a little bit. I bit my lip to hide a smile but it wasn't really working. The two of us had this awkward 'first date' kind of air around us.

"Thank you," I answered. Yep, there was definitely some awkward tension present.

"So um, I never knew you wrote music," Sam said. 

"Yeah I picked up the guitar in seventh grade to get over a silly boy and, well I've been hooked ever since," I said back.

"Well you've really got something. It's, you sounded great," he complimented.

"Thank you," I replied, blushing. I had a hard time taking compliments sometimes. It was just, I don't know, every now and then really awkward.

"So how did the car ride this morning go? If I had been up I would've come with you but I was up pretty late last night so, yeah sorry," Sam started.

"Oh no it's fine! Dean told me you were up researching last night and he's uh, he's quite a character," I chuckled, and then rolled my eyes playfully.

"Yeah, Dean is… Dean but he's my brother. He didn't do anything obnoxious did he?" Sam asked, worriedly.

"No! Well I mean, the guy doesn't know what is and isn't his business but it was fine. He has good intentions, you know?" I replied.

Sam sighed out a breath of relief, "Oh good because if he had done something I would've, you know had to say something to him or something." He was anxious and so was I. The two of us could barely stand it anymore. 

"So how did research go?" I asked, this being my last attempt and sanity.

"Good. My dad used to go to this psychic, and yes she's legitimate. I think if we go to her, we can find out what's going on and if there's any way we can stop this," Sam answered. He seemed like he was holding something back.

"Thank you, Sam. It really means a lot to me that you're doing this for me," I smiled, gratefully.

"Well it's the job, you know?" he replied, chuckling.

"Yeah," I replied, laughing a bit.

"I mean, not that I, not that you're not worth it or anything, I mean, we help people and stuff but I also… I mean, I want to help you," he stammered, collecting himself more towards the end of the sentence. It was kind of nice to know he was feeling the same way. Now I didn't feel like the freak in the room and it was a lot more bearable.

Sam and I were getting closer and closer, physically and emotionally, and there was an obvious attraction to us. We were leaning in more and more and we were now centimeters apart. This was the moment that would make or break the rest of the days. Well if I was to be the queen of the underworld in less than a week, why not fall for a nice guy before it was all over. Chances were slight that we'd be able to stop this so why not? I had never been in love before and now was my chance. At the same time, it would only hurt more to say goodbye to him. Oh what the hell? I was going to die on this weekend so why not risk it all for a guy that seems like he actually cares for me. I just don't know how he'd take it that I was a hunter.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to," I finally said.

"But what about last time?" Sam asked. 

"It doesn't matter anymore," I replied.

And then the two of us closed that gap that was unfortunately separating the two of us. He crashed his lips upon mine and I gladly kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands snaked around and caressed my waist. It was nice to be touched like this. To feel like you are important to someone and adored. It was just nice.

"Addison, don't you need a ride home? Ophelia will-," a voice said, coming into the room. Sam and I practically sprang apart at the sound of the voice. We both faced the door and there was Natalie, standing in the doorway.

"No I'm fine. Sam's giving me a ride home," I replied. 

"Oh. Sam, hi, I'm Natalie," Natalie said, coming into the room. She began flirting with him shamelessly which only made me roll my eyes. She twirled her hair around her finger and giggled loudly as she conversed with him.

"Help me!" Sam mouthed and I laughed. 

"What? What's so funny?" she asked, turning to me.

"Nothing," I replied. 

"Okay well Becky and I need to go so um, you sure you don't want a ride?" she asked, a tone of annoyance and envy in her voice.

"I'm sure," I replied.

"Ugh," she groaned before stomping off. The minute she laughed and Sam and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Is she always like that?" Sam asked, chuckling. 

"Nope, just when there are cute guys around," I replied, smiling a bit. 

"So you think I'm cute?" he asked, smiling. 

"Maybe," I replied coyly. "But if we don't leave now, I'm going to be late to work at the diner."

"Alright, alright. We can go," Sam smiled. I started walking but he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me close to him. He pulled me in for one long, sweet kiss that left me wanting more before letting me go. The two of us exchanged smiles, our foreheads pressed against each other, before finally going to the car and heading over to the diner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wednesday. 5:30 PM. Pebble Beach, Maine.**

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked, giving Sam his coffee.

"Maybe just a kiss before Dean shows up," he smiled, mischievously. I smiled and the two of us leaned in and kissed each other, lightly and sweetly. I was working a shift at the diner and Dean was coming so that he and Sam could tell me what they had planned out. I wasn't quite sure why we had to wait for Dean but apparently he knew some stuff that Sam hadn't known earlier.

"Alright love bird, table five needs their orders," Marvita teased. 

"Oh right! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, alarmed. I got the two plates and headed over to table five.

"Oh it's fine. I don't think I've seen you this happy for a while but we still need to give people their food, child," Marvita chuckled.

I gave her an apologetic smile before sitting next to Sam on one of the stools. Everyone was served and unless anyone else came in, I didn't have to do anything for the time being. I kept thinking about the kisses that Sam and I shared and I just couldn't help but smile. I was really falling for him and it had only been a little over a week! I knew that I was being silly but I couldn't help myself. Plus he was so sweet and it felt good to finally have a nice guy. Then again, I wasn't quite sure what we were doing. My guess is that it was just a fling, no titles of official labels necessary. The two of us liked each other and that was it. We didn't need to label it.

"Hi," Sam said, as I sat next to him. 

"Hi," I replied.

"You know, you should go the masquerade with Sam," Marvita started. 

"Marvita, you know I can't go to that. I have to work that night!" I said. I also felt awkward because we were discussing this right in front of Sam.

"Look, I'll talk to Ophelia. We have enough help as it is and you enjoy a night out to yourself. All you do is practice, homework, and then come work at the diner. You really need to be a regular teenage girl for one night," Marvita persuaded. "Oh table two needs help. I should go. Sam, you should convince her." Marvita then walked away.

"I'm sorry about that we don't have to-, I mean it's not like I could and anyways high school dances are stupid and I'm sure that you probably don't want to go I mean, you know," I rambled. Wow, great start to a conversation, huh?

"No, I'd go if you asked me. Marvita is right. You do need a night out and it sounds like you've been quite the busy bee. Shouldn't you be able to relax at least once?" Sam asked. He had a point and I mean, how could I say no to him?

"You think?" I asked. 

"Yes," Sam said, a smile breaking on to his face.

"Oh. Um, okay, well then, will you… go to the masquerade with me?" I asked, anxiously. I don't know why I was anxious; I think it was more that I felt like this was a little bit silly. 

"I'd love to," Sam replied, taking my hand in his and kissing it. I couldn't fight the smile that was growing on my face. I don't think I had smiled like this in a long time. 

"Woah, okay, Sammy, could you get any more cheesy?" a voice said, coming into the diner. The two of us turned, Sam still holding my hand, to see Dean walking towards us. He sat down on one of the stools as someone placed a menu in front of him.

"So what'd you find out, Dean?" Sam asked.

"We can leave tonight for New York but it'll take about six hours. Missouri is there on some business and I called her to let her know that we're coming and what the situation is," Dean informed. 

"Thank you," I said. 

"Yeah, you okay with leaving school for the next couple of days?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Yeah it'll be fine," I reassured. His thumb began rubbing over mine as we held hands which made me smile a bit. 

"Okay good. When are you off? We should get back and pack a bag for you. Missouri said she'll do whatever she can but she's not exactly sure how much she can do," Dean said.

"And Missouri is the psychic?" I asked. 

"Yeah," Dean answered. 

"Alright, well I'm off in an hour so I guess I'll just meet you two at my house in an hour," I said. 

"Sounds good. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Sam asked. 

I smiled, "I'm sure. I can't keep you waiting here."

"Alright," he said. He leaned in for another kiss and the two of us stopped holding hands. He then went outside with Dean and off to wherever they were going next.

"Okay I'm all packed up. Should we get going? Dean did say that it was a six hour road trip," I asked.

"Yeah sounds good. Wait a minute, where's Dean?" Sam asked.

The two of us exchanged glances and then hurried downstairs. Sam, being the gentleman that he is, helped me with my suitcase although it really wasn't that heavy. I had a duffel bag that I had just thrown what I needed in it so it didn't take me that long to pack. I had to make sure they didn't see me pack my knife or anything. I wasn't quite sure why I was still keeping the secret but it was so far along that it was kind of too late to turn back.

Plus if I told them now, they wouldn't trust me. They'd wonder why I had kept the secret for so long and they wouldn't trust me. I couldn't lose their trust now, well, mainly because of my feelings for Sam. I didn't really care whether or not I died anymore but if I could be with Sam on the last of my days everything would be perfect. I don't know why I had such strong feelings for him, but there was just this connection between us. I really liked him.

"Dean?" I asked. Just then, Sam and I spotted Dean in the kitchen with my two step sisters, my two step sisters all googly eyed for him. That is, until they saw Sam.

"Oh my God, you never told us they were your friends!" Becky squealed. Dean was extremely content with the attention he was getting but I could tell he'd never actually go with them.

"Um, yeah," I answered, uncomfortably.

"You know, Dean, I still haven't gotten a date to the masquerade ball yet and, well, we'd look good together," Natalie hinted, coming on to Dean. He chuckled and Sam and I both rolled our eyes.

"Dean, shouldn't we get going?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, right. I'll get back to you on that, babe," he smirked before winking.

"Ooh, where are you going?" Becky asked, jumping up out of her seat and coming over to Sam and I. She got uncomfortably close to Sam and started feeling his muscles.

"Woah, okay! Uh, we're just taking Addison for a while. We have some questions for her concerning her parents' death," Sam answered, inching quickly away from Becky's grasp.

"What?" Becky asked. 

"Nothing, we just need to get the record straight. We're a part of the CIA and they left her some stuff in New York and we're taking her to retrieve it but first we have a couple of questions just, you know, making sure she's rightfully theirs," Dean explained. 

"Oh. Hey, did you tell Ophelia?" Natalie asked, looking as if she knew that'd stop me. She obviously knew that I hadn't told Ophelia anything.

"No and neither are you," I replied. 

"But-," Becky started. 

"Hey we'll back, no worries ladies and maybe I might just go to the masquerade with one of you. So just make sure no one knows where Addison is. Make something up, you two look smart," Dean said. I laughed at the last part and Natalie just glared at me. Both seemed in awe when he offered the date though so that should keep them quiet.

"I'll be back Thursday, just say it was something school related or something," I replied. The three of us then left.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. 

"Just a little harmless flirting, that's all," he smirked.

"You're king of a man whore, you know that?" I asked. Sam chuckled as if he had been wanting to say that for a while now.

"Just kind of," Dean laughed, before getting into the driver's seat. "Alright let's hit it." Dean then sped off and it was goodbye Maine, hello New York.

~Third Person's POV~

"Dean and I are going to look so good together at the masquerade," Natalie smiled. 

"Um, excuse me, haven't you ever thought that maybe I wanted to go with him?" Becky spat.

"Oh please. Don't even start this with me. Even if you had asked, it's obvious he would've chosen me I mean, come on, look at me!" Natalie exclaimed.

"You don't even know that. He winked at me!" Becky argued. 

"Whatever. You can go with that Sam guy," Natalie said. 

"Yeah but I saw Addison making out with him in one of the rehearsal rooms this afternoon," Becky scoffed. 

"Oh I don't think we'll have to worry about her," Natalie smirked. 

"Why not?" Becky asked. 

"Well, let's just say if anyone knew about her 'little secret' they could never be with her," Natalie started. And then an evil smile curled upon her face. "Becky, we've got some work cut out for us. Let's just say, operation total humiliation."

"But Mom said-," Becky protested. 

"Look, I don't care what Mom said. It's about time people knew what a little freak Addison is and I know just the way to do it," Natalie interrupted.

"But she said out of respect for our step father-," Becky started.

"Well he's dead. We'll let her go to the masquerade with Sam but at the stroke of midnight we'll tell him what she really is: a hunter," Natalie explained, content with herself.

"You think it'll work?" Becky asked. 

"I'm sure," Natalie smiled.

~End Third Person's POV~

I leaned my head on Sam's shoulder and tried to drift off into sleep but kept becoming distracted as Dean sang loudly the song to an Asia song. I lifted my head off of his shoulder and yawned. We were about halfway into the drive and it didn't exactly sound like Dean was ever going to stop.

"Does he always do this?" I whispered to Sam. 

"Yeah, it's uh, tons of fun," Sam replied sarcastically.

I giggled, "Yeah I can imagine."

"Hey, you can sleep if you want to," Sam offered.

"Thanks and yeah I'll try," I replied. He kissed my forehead before I put my head back onto his shoulder and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"What time is it?" I asked, stirring sleepily in my seat. The car was parked and I heard the sound of doors opening and closing. My eyes fluttered open and I inhaled the smell of the cold, busy city. Dang, it felt it could snow any moment!

"About 11:45. We're here, Jennie. We've stopped at a motel and we're going to spend the night here and then tomorrow go visit Missouri," Sam explained.

I unbuckled and got out of the car. I closed the door behind me and then got my duffel bag from the trunk. Sam and Dean mumbled some things about the sleeping arrangement so I just followed them into the motel, down the long hall, and to room 125.

"Are you okay with sharing a bed because if you're not, I'd be fine with sleeping on the floor," Sam offered. 

"No don't be silly, I'm fine with sharing," I replied. 

"Okay," he said.

We all go ready for bed. I took a nice, hot shower and then brushed my teeth and joined Sam in bed.

"Hey," I said. 

"Hi," he replied, happily. He rolled over on his side to face me.

"Thanks for doing all of this again. It means a lot to me," I started. 

"It's no problem," Sam replied. He then leaned in and kissed me. Sam was so experienced. He knew just how to kiss me, how to hold me. He knew just what I wanted before I even knew that I wanted it. I had kissed one or two boys in my life but none of them compared to Sam.

"We should get to sleep," I whispered as he pulled away. "You must be tired."

"A little yeah, but I don't mind sacrificing my sleep for this," Sam said. I giggled.

"Go to sleep!" Dean grumbled from the other bed. Sam and I exchanged glances and then laughed again.

"This is pretty unreal you know that? I mean I've known you for a little over a week but I still feel like I've known you for much longer. Not to mention I trust you and… I think I'm really falling for you," I admitted. I knew that I was going out on a line by tell him this but I had to live like I was dying because I'd be gone by Sunday.

"I'm really falling for you too," Sam replied. 

"You are?" I asked.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Sam asked back.

"I don't know I mean I told you on a whim but I never thought you'd feel the same way," I admitted, blushing. 

"Well I do," he replied. 

"Sleep, come on guys!" Dean exclaimed. 

"Alright, alright," Sam said, with a chuckle.

"Goodnight, Sam," I said.

"Goodnight, Jennie," he replied.

I lied down and Sam wrapped his arms around my waist as we fell asleep together. I was pretty content with everything that was happening. If I had only three days left, this was how I wanted to spend them. That was another thing; I didn't want Sam to know that there was a deadline for this. He knew eventually that the crossroads demon was going to come for me but he must've thought that it was going to be farther away than Sunday. I didn't want to hurt Sam so I just decided it would be best if I didn't tell him. And if we found a way in time, than great! If not, at least I had felt this way about someone at least once.

**Thursday. 12 PM. New York City, NY.**

"Here we are," Sam said. We pulled up to a place that advertised a psychic. "Missouri said that she was teaming up with someone else because she alone wasn't able to see something. I guess it'll help now that we have someone else too." We got out of the car and went inside.

"Hello?" Dean asked.

"Oh be patient, boy, I'm coming! Sam, Dean, and you must be Jennie. I've heard a lot about you, why don't you come inside?" she suggested.

The three of us started walking towards the office but she stopped Sam and Dean. "I only need Jennie. It would probably be best if the two of you stayed out of it right now."

"Why?" Dean questioned.

"Just because we're dealing with some serious stuff right now and it's really distracting with other people. We can hear your fates too and we want to focus on only one," Missouri answered.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Sam reassured. I let go of his hand and I stepped into the room that was a part from the waiting room. Inside, there was another woman. She was blonde and very new age-looking. She had on a light blue dress and a couple of talisman necklaces.

"Hi," I said, awkwardly.

"Hello there. So you've come to us for answers, now haven't you?" Missouri started.

"Oh wow, she is, he aura is glowing. It speaks so loudly! She's falling in love!" the woman smiled. "Sorry, I'm Tali."

"Nice meeting you, I'm Jennie," I replied. 

"Oh don't worry, we know who you are. The powers that be have been speaking about you," Tali said.

"Have they?" I asked, nervously.

"Yes, and it's great that you love Sam, Jennie, it's just, I don't know what to say about the fact that you're not telling him who you really are," Missouri started.

"But there's so little time. The feelings are true and it does not matter. Sorry, we're getting distracted," Tali said.

"It's alright," I replied. They had a point. I probably should have told them.

"On to the important stuff. Your fate is very desolate, abandoned, fiery. But there is a way out. You must go there, to return home," Tali said. 

"What?" I asked. 

"I, I'm having a hard time reading too. I just keep getting, you must go to return," Missouri added. So basically I had go to hell?

"You are strong, very strong. You will be able to take care of yourself. You must go to return," Tali said.

"I, um, okay?" I replied, unsure.

"And Sunday, it'll happen Sunday," Missouri said.

"Yes, so he said," I said back. "But it just doesn't make sense. My mom mad a deal with him and since both of my parents are dead it's not broken? I have to pay the price?"

Missouri sighed, "I had a feeling you were going to ask. When your parents made the deal, he didn't want just their souls, he wants a queen. Your mother died before he was able to collect what was rightfully his so he... tweaked the contract a little."

"But that's not possible!" I exclaimed. I was scared. And this was the worst timing. Just when things were getting good. I had Sam, and I was going to get out of the house and go to college... it wasn't fair.

"I know, but like Tali said, you may find a way to return home," Missouri assured.

I nodded my head, trying to accept my fate. This was really it. With a little more information, we were off.

"So what did they say? Can they help you?" Sam asked urgently. 

"They said that I must go the return so I think that there's something planned for me that requires me to go to hell," I replied. 

"What?" Sam asked, as if it were the most ridiculous thing he had heard. 

"That's what they told me and I guess it's free to open interpretation but I mean, that's what they said," I replied.

"How can you be calm about this?" Sam asked. I then stopped my walking and took Sam's hands in mine.

"Look, Sam, they made it sound like there was a greater plan for all of this. I'm supposed to do something great and I just, either way, I have to accept my fate. There's no way around it and I've come to terms with that. And… I mean, we get this time to be together," I replied. 

"But if you go, I mean, you'll be gone for good," Sam said. 

"I don't know, they told me that I have to go to return," I replied.

"But Jennie-," Sam started. 

"You trust me right?" I asked. Sam nodded. "We can do this together alright? We can be together for however long time permits and I'll find a way back, okay?"

He sighed, "I just can't sit here and do nothing about it though!"

"You have to, please, for me?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog face. The two of us both had pretty damn good ones too.

"Alright but if we find any way out," Sam proposed.

"Then we'll take it. I promise you," I said.

"Good," he replied, leaning down to kiss me. It was a romantic kiss because the two of us were just standing in the midst of New York City while snowflakes fell all over us, covering our hair with a coat of lace.

"I love the snow," I said, acknowledging the snow below my feet and above me, falling down like little drops of lace.

"Me too," Sam agreed. He kissed me once more but then, Dean pulled up in the Impala.

"Come on love birds, let's get out of here. We need to get you back home," Dean said.

"Do we have to?" I whined. 

"Yes," he replied. Sam and I got into the car and we began driving off. Snow fell on the windows as the windshield wipers desperately attempted to push them away so that they wouldn't obscure Dean's vision.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, as we came to a stop. There were a couple of men standing around a sign that was blocking the road. Dean got out of the car, Sam and I following. 

"Sorry, but you have to go back! The road is blocked by all of the snow and we're trying our best to get it out of the way," one of the men said.

"There's no way else we can get back to Maine?" I asked, hopefully. I really didn't want to go home and it would be fun to be in the city. I had so many good memories in the city.

"No, sorry. Try tomorrow," the man said.

"Yeah alright," Dean mumbled. The three of us got back into the car and headed back to our motel. Hopefully the rooms would still be vacant.

"Look at this painting, isn't it beautiful?" Sam asked, staring in awe. We were at the Museum of Modern Art.

"Yeah it is. I'm so glad that you let me show you around the city today," I smiled.

"I am too," he replied. He leaned down and then kissed me. I shivered; there was nothing better than a make out session in the art museum. Suddenly, I pulled away and giggled. "What?"

"Sam, people are starting to stare," I replied, laughing light heartedly.

Sam laughed, "Do you want to get going? We could go for dinner and then head back to the motel room."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied.

Sam and I ended up going to a Chinese restaurant in the Village (like the one in the movie Made of Honor). It was a lot of fun just because we ordered a lot of small things and shared most of it with each other. It was a night of getting to know each other and trying new things. 

"You know, before my dad died we'd take trips into the city and we'd go to all of the museums so thanks for letting me take you around today," I said, taking another bite of the delicious dumpling.

"You and your dad were close weren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah. He'd come home from business trips and he'd always bring back the best books and read them to me before I went to sleep. I think one of the reasons that I love books is because of him," I reminisced. Sam could tell that was this was a sensitive topic for me. "Sorry, I need to stop. I mean, you had it much worse off."

"No don't be sorry. It doesn't really matter I mean, I can barely remember my mom and Dad, we're still looking for him," Sam said. 

"I'm sorry," I said. 

"It's alright, it's not your fault," Sam replied. "If you don't mind me asking, what're you thinking of doing when you get out of high school?"

"Well I know I got to an arts school and I'd love to continue music but it's pretty much just a hobby for me. I, um, I think I'd really like to pursue writing. I mean, journalism, creative writing, I just love it. I took a couple of classes and I've been hooked ever since," I said. 

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm a pretty good write I guess. It always comes in handy when I need to bs a paper for school," I chuckled. 

"Yeah, I was going to go into law before this but I don't think I can go back anymore," Sam said. 

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked, curiously.

"Since I was born, really," Sam replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry," I replied.

Sam shrugged, "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a normal life."

After dinner, Sam and I strolled around the city just talking a kissing before heading back to the motel room. We had reclaimed the room and luckily, it was still vacant. Sam's phone suddenly buzzed. He opened it up and read the message.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, Dean just said he's going to be out tonight. He probably picked some girl up at the bar he was at. Typical Dean," Sam replied.

"Oh okay, I think I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind," I started, all of a sudden becoming nervous.

It was going to be me and Sam in the motel room tonight… alone. I striped off my clothing and took a long, hot shower. Sam and I had known each other for not long but were already falling for each other. And now that I knew that we'd be alone tonight, I couldn't help but think if our make out sessions went further. What if it just happened fast and we just… I had never done something like that before and, but then some sense kicked in. Sam was a nice guy. He'd never force me to do anything if I didn't want to. I stepped out of the shower, wrapped myself in a towel and then changed into a tank top with a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Hi," Sam said, as I got out of the bathroom.

"Hi," I replied. "Did you want to take a shower?"

"No I'll probably shower in the morning," he replied. 

"Oh okay," I answered. And here it was again. That awkward and almost _painful_ sexual tension. It practically smothered me this time. "What're you watching?" I asked, curiously as I sat down on the our bed as he sat back and watching tv. I moved closer to him and layed my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's some Christmas movie but I'm not sure what it's called," Sam replied. 

"Hah, yeah. Want to know a secret?" I asked, playfully.

"Sure," Sam answered. 

"I actually really enjoy these bad tv Christmas movies. They just give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside," I replied. 

"You're cute," he said, smiling.

The two of us leaned in and soon enough our lips had crashed against each other and we were kissing like we hadn't before. The kisses were hungry and passionate. There was want behind them. Sam's hands roamed my body and I just let them. My warms went around his neck and through his hair. He pulled me on top of him moving his hands up and down my body. I had never really been touched like this before. We kept kissing and I knew that what we were doing was right. I wanted this and so did he so now all I had to do was let him know that this is what I wanted. I began tugging on the bottom of my shirt. Sam stopped my hands once my shirt was half way up.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded, more sure than I had been before. He kissed me again but I broke the kiss to pull my shirt off. I then returned to Sam's lips, unbuttoning his flannel plaid shirt. He kept kissing me but then rolled me on his back so that he was on top. He shook of his shirt and now the both of us were shirtless. Our next destination were the pants.

"I've never done something like this before," I started. 

"Are you sure you want to?"Sam asked. 

"Yes," I replied.

I had always pictured my first time but I never had imagined it with someone like Sam. He was gentle and knew just what to do and most importantly, he cared for me. We just got caught up and there was no way going back. And I wanted this. When we were finally done, he held me in his arms and stroked my hair as we drifted off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I never wanted the drive back to Maine to end. Sam and I had become so much closer after Thursday night and I felt like I was getting more and more attached. This was a good and bad thing seeing as we'd have to say goodbye on Sunday. Why couldn't I have found him earlier? Well, I guess life is unfair like that. I should've known that a while ago.

The Winchesters dropped me off at my house around 2 o' clock in the afternoon and I went in, took a shower, and fell asleep. No one else was home because they were all at school and then it hit me, tonight was the masquerade ball. Oops, I was supposed to go. I had given Dean Natalie's number so he could call her. He said that she'd be going with him. What he told me was that he wanted to keep an eye on things, just in case any demon activity showed up, but I also knew that he was just being a womanizer.

When I woke up from my 2 hour 'nap', I checked my phone. It said I had one new text message. I opened it. It was from Sam. It read: Hey, would you be able to meet me at the place that you took me to when we first talked? 4:30? We should talk. I immediately hopped out of bed, made myself presentable, and sped off to the beach. On my way there, I knew that I should tell him the truth. I knew that it would screw things up a bit, but it was better for him to know the truth than to get what I want. After what happened in New York I realized that I truly cared about Sam. He deserved to know the truth, no matter how hard this was going to be.

I couldn't fight the smile that was forming on my face as soon as I saw him; the fact that he remembered where it was made me smile even more.

"Hey," I said, walking towards him.

"Hi," Sam replied. He pulled me into his arms and then kissed me. It was one of the most mind blowing kisses I had ever received.

"So, you said you wanted to talk?" I asked, anxiously.

"Yeah, I uh, I just wanted to tell you that I, I have feelings for you, Addison. I really like you and, you're strong and beautiful and you know how to take care of yourself without being a hunter. I'm actually really impressed because if you were a hunter, well things would get complicated and I don't know how this would work. But I'm really falling for you and I know that tonight is the masquerade so, meet me there. Please, I'll know you feel the same way," Sam said. Halfway through his speech, tears were streaming down my face. "Oh no, Addison please don't cry. If you don't feel the same way you don't have to I just-,"

"No that's not it. I do feel the same way it's just, Sam you're going to make this really hard," I started.  
>"What is it then?" Sam asked.<p>

And then all of a sudden, the truth slammed on the breaks. I couldn't tell him. Why couldn't I tell him? What was wrong with me? Was I just a terrible person who lied to the boy she was falling in love with? I tried as hard as I could but I just couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth.

"I just, I'm going to have to leave soon, you know, with the whole crossroads demon thing," I said. Why was I so stupid?

"Look, Addison, we'll find a way. We'll find a way to stop this alright? Just take it one day at a time," Sam advised.

I nodded, "Alright. Well I need to go to the diner and finish my shift. The only way I can come tonight is if a work a bit."

"Okay. So I'll see you tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you will," I replied. I smiled and he kissed me once more before leaving.

First, I stopped by the diner to do my shift. I probably wasn't doing a great job though because I was in a hurry to get home and get ready. I didn't have much time left to get ready, not that I needed much time, but Sam made me feel like I actually wanted to get dressed up and look pretty. He made me feel pretty. I didn't have anything to wear yet but I was going to go out and get something before I went home. I had this nervous and excited feeling, boiling in my stomach. I was giddy with joy, which was weird and yet nice for a change.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Glenda and Marvita asked.

"Yes," I replied, smiling.

"Look at this, the boy has got her smiling!" Marvita exclaimed.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it? Well you better stop by the diner before you leave. You and your step sisters are stopping by together before it right?" Glenda asked.

"Yeah. Ophelia is making me go with them," I burst through the door and hurried up stairs.

"Somebody's in trouble," Natalie said in a sing song voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh look, you're finally home," Becky replied.

"Where the hell have you been? You are not permitted to go tonight!" Ophelia exclaimed, charging out of her room.

"I, didn't Natalie and Becky tell you?" she asked.

"They did but after a while they realized they couldn't lie to me anymore. They said you'd be back on Thursday. It's Friday, now where have you been?" she demanded.

"None of your business," I replied.

"That's it! I've had it with you. God, I should just sell you on the internet you ungrateful little bitch," she spat.

She then grabbed me by the arm and shoved me in my room. She shut the door and then all I heard were little clicking noises. Shit, my room was one of those rooms that could lock from the outside. We lived in an old house. I forgot about that. I was locked in. My cell phone was dead and I think I even left the charger in the Winchesters' car. Great, this was the best situation to be in. Now I had no way to contact Sam. He's going to think that I don't feel the same way for him.

* * *

><p>~Third Person POV~<p>

The diner filled up with kids in nice dresses and formal attire. Marvita spotted Becky and Natalie with Dean, and Becky's date, but where was Addison?

"I'm worried about her. She isn't here," Marvita said to Glenda.

"You're right. Maybe we should call her just to see," Glenda replied.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"We're not sure yet. We just don't see Addison," Glenda replied. Glenda got out her phone and called Addison's cell phone. No answer. They then tried her house phone. Once again, no answer. Right then, they knew that something was wrong. They went over to Dean's table.

"Dean Winchester, may I speak with you?" Glenda asked.

"Sure," he said. He got out from the table and went over to where Glenda, Oliver, and Marvita were.

"Where's Sam?" she asked.

"He's meeting Addison at the masquerade," Dean replied.

"Why isn't Addison here? She said she'd stop by before she went. I think something is wrong. I wouldn't put it past Ophelia if she locked Addison in," Marvita started.

"You think she would?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. We should check. Better me safe than sorry," Glenda replied.

Dean nodded in agreement, "Okay. I'll go check."He then left the diner, sped out of the parking lot, and was on his way to Addison's house.

He knocked on the door. No reply. He picked the lock, something he was best at, and went inside. Next, he ran up to her room and knocked.

"Hello?" her voice asked.

"Addison it's me, Dean. Are you locked in?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ophelia locked me in. I don't know what to do, Dean!" she said, sounding panicked.

"Just stay calm, Addison. I'm going to get you out," Dean said, unlocking the door.

"Oh my God, thank you!" Addison exclaimed as the door flew open. I threw her arms around Dean in gratitude.

"It's no problem. Now let's get you to that masquerade," Dean said, a smile on his face.

"I don't have anything to wear," She blushed.

"Well then we should get you something," Dean replied. The two exchanged smiled and were off in the impala.

~End Third Person's POV~

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked from behind the stall. She was changing into the dress as Dean threw me a mask.<p>

"Well you make Sam happy. And you know what?" Dean answered.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not too bad yourself," Dean replied. I chuckled.

"Well thanks Dean. For everything, really," I said.

"Once again, it's no problem," Dean said back.

"Alright, I'm coming out, but don't laugh," I warned. I wasn't used to getting into pretty dresses and going to events like this. I thought I looked pretty ridiculous in fancy attire and it was just kind of weird sometimes. I came out of the dressing room in my shoes, dress, and mask. "So what do you think?"

"Wow, you look… beautiful," Dean replied, speechless.

"Thank you," I replied. We bought the things, wore them out of the store and hurried off to school to where the masquerade was being held.

"What if he doesn't…? I mean, we're late. What if he thinks I'm not showing up?" I asked him. Yes, we were very late. It was almost midnight.

"It's fine. I'm sure he'll wait for you," Dean reassured.

"How can you be sure?" I asked, anxiously.

"Because he's my brother," Dean replied.

Here we go.

There was loud music playing and there were colors flashing everywhere in the dimly lit room. I scanned the crowd for Sam but still couldn't see them. Well here I go. I then took one step as I ascended down the long staircase that led to the ball. Don't fall, don't fall, I had to keep remind myself. I held on to the railing and did my best not to trip. I was so nervous. I had made up my mind that I was telling him tohe truth tonight. And then it was as if everything had stopped and I saw Sam. He was dressed in a tux and waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I walked towards him and the two of us met in a tight embrace. He kissed me gently.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Sam said.

"Well you were wrong then. I just had a couple of things to take care of before coming here," I started, kissing him once more.

"Well I'm glad you're here now," he replied. We both exchanged smiles and an old jazz song came on. It was slow and romantic, very sexy. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," I replied.

Sam and I swayed back and forth to the sounds of Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong. This night had started off terrible and nerve wracking, but now that I was with Sam, nothing else could go wrong. Everything was going to be alright. Sam just held me in his arms, and I felt safe and secure. Nothing else mattered any more. Not even the crossroads demon. Once the song was over, the clock went off, signifying that it was midnight.

I had to tell him now. I was freaking out and I knew that I really only had about a day left with Sam and it all just kind of blew up.

"Hey, hey, hey, why are you crying? Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Sam, there's something I need to tell you," I started, only to be interrupted by another voice.

"Well well, look who came against mother's will," a voice sneered. Sam and I both turned to see Natalie and Becky standing before us.

"Oh yeah, just like you covered for me when I went away to New York," I replied.

"Look, we're not your friends. We may be family, but we don't give a shit about you," Natalie retorted.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Sam defended.

"Aw, you're defending her. How cute. But would you be defending her if you knew her secret?" Natalie asked, an evil smile creeping upon her face. My secret? How did they know about the hunting? Oh my God. This was not happening.

"What're you talking about?" I asked, in fear.

"Oh don't play dumb, Addison. We all know about your little freak secret. When you're not at school, you go out and hunt those weird creature things. Ophelia always told us what you were. You're a hunter," she hissed.

"Is she-, she's not telling the truth is she?" Sam asked, looking at me. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't. I was so caught off guard.

"I wanted to tell you myself but-," I started.

"So you lied to me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I just thought that-," I started.

"Thought that what?" he asked, a look of betrayal on his face.

"Look, my friends at the diner, they're retired hunters and Oliver said he knew your dad and that I needed to be careful around you. That I shouldn't tell you. And then things started happening between us and I started to fall for you but... I wanted to tell you and it was too late. I thought that, it's going to happen soon and if you knew then you wouldn't feel the same way and you even said that if I was a hunter it would complicate things. I'm sorry I wanted to tell you," I explained.

"You are just like all of the others. I can't do this," Sam said.

"Sam!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," he replied, pulling away from me. Tears were streaming down my face. I could barely breathe and it was as if someone had ripped my heart out.

"Sam, please!" I begged, but he was gone. "How could you?"

"Oh please, like you didn't see this coming?" Natalie asked, in disgust.

"I've done everything your damn family has asked me to! I don't, I just, God, nevermind," I replied, knowing that I didn't have to explain myself to them.

I immediately took off, running away as fast as I could. I ran up the stairs, losing a shoe, but it didn't matter. It was pouring rain when I got outside but that didn't matter either. It's not like I needed to look pretty anymore. Sam was gone and pretty much hated me right now.

"Addison, wait where are you going?" Dean asked, stopping me. I pulled away from him.

"Natalie told him. She told Sam that I was a hunter and he left," I explained through the tears.

"You're a hunter?" Dean asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't tell you because it didn't matter. I know that I lied to you guys and I'm sorry but the crossroads demon is coming soon. It would've just been better if I had loved Sam, and then left without complications," I said.

"Addison, I, I mean, you did lie to us but I mean, we lie all the time. How can we hold you to this?" Dean asked.

"Well you should ask that to Sam," I replied.

"Come on, let's get you home," he replied. I nodded, sadly, before getting in the Impala, and going home.

It was over.


	9. Chapter 9

~Third Person's POV~

Sam refused to talk to Dean that night and was out most of the day. He came back around ten at night on Saturday looking like maybe he had calmed down a bit.

"Sam, you're back," Dean started.

"Look, I don't want to talk about okay?" Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Sam, how could you be so stupid?" Dean asked, standing up.

"Oh I'm being stupid? You're the one who forgave her in a split second!" Sam exclaimed, angrily. He was still pissed about the fact that Addison had lied to the two brothers.

"Sam," Dean started, trying to reason with his brother.

"She lied to us, Dean! Think about all the other things she could've lied to us about," Sam exclaimed.

"How can you even pull that card, Sammy? We lie every day. We're practically professional liars!" Dean exclaimed, coming to Addison's defense.

"Look, I thought maybe- I thought I loved her or something. It was stupid okay? She lied to us once, she'll do it again. How am I supposed to trust her?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, I haven't seen you this happy since, well since Jessica! You're really going to throw something away like this because you're too proud to say something?" Dean asked back. He felt like he barely knew his brother anymore.

"This has nothing to do with my pride!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well then if it isn't, then you're just scared. You're scared because this is the closest you've gotten to a woman after Jessica and you're afraid she'll hurt you. Guess why she didn't tell us about it? Because she's going to die soon. She never thought it was going to get this far, Sam. She thought you'd be gone in a week," Dean said.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to bed," Sam replied. "I'll stop by tomorrow but we should leave tomorrow. Bobby called and we have another case.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, in disgust.

"I can't be here any longer," Sam replied.

But Sam had already made up his mind. He knew that he wouldn't be able to leave without saying goodbye to Addison. He hated her for lying to him and he hated her for making him feel this way. He needed to say goodbye.

~End Third Person's POV~

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday. 6:30 PM. Pebble Beach, Maine.<strong>

I lay in bed all day. I really couldn't do anything about this which really sucked. I should've told Sam the truth beforehand. He should've heard it from me and not my bitch sister. How did they even know about that? I guess my father had told Ophelia but the thing was I didn't even want to find out the truth. I was going to stay away from this family and today was Sunday so I'd be gone before they even noticed. It's not like they'd care anyways. Just then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone," I groaned.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked. A familiar, melodic voice that made me bolt up in bed.

"Yeah," I replied. Just then, something happened that I never thought would happen. Sam Winchester stood in my doorway and came into the room, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied. "I'm sorry."

Sam sighed, "I'm willing to hear you out."

"Look, the others at the diner are hunters too, all but Marvita. Oliver has a hard time trusting other hunters and so he told me that I shouldn't let you know that I was a hunter. Then all of a sudden, the lie had come too far and it was too late to tell you the truth without losing your trust. When we met at the beach, I was actually going to tell you but I sort of chickened out and I just, I'm really sorry Sam. I never planned for this to happen. I never thought I'd fall for you and that we'd get this far but we did and then last night happened and I just, I wish I had told you earlier. But that was the only thing that I didn't tell you. Everything else I've said... how I feel... it's all true," I explained.

Sam nodded, "I understand."

And then there was a long silence.

"So is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah, I uh, I actually came to say goodbye to you. We have another case in another town and so we're leaving," Sam started, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, um, okay," I replied, every nerve in my body panicking.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said back. I was going to fight for it this time. He was worth it but I know he was only here to hear me out and then leave.

"Bye," Sam said.

"Bye," I replied. I wanted so much for him to kiss me but I knew that he wouldn't.

Sam then left my room. I could hear his footsteps down the stairs. I heard the sound of the door creaking open and then closing and I knew he was gone for good. I closed my eyes and let the tears pour out. I had finally found something good for me and he was gone.

"Finally he's gone! Hello my sweet. Are you ready to go home now?" a voice cooed. I turned around and there was Alec the crossroads demon. I could feel myself tearing up. This was the end of it. Sam was gone and my time was up. I was to be queen of the underworld and never see earth again. Who knows what would come next.

But maybe, just maybe I'd be able to put up a fight. I screamed hoping that someone would hear me and help me but Alec just came up behind me and covered my mouth with his hand to silence the noise. I wriggled in his arms but he wouldn't let me go. I took one of his arms and twisted it behind his back. He flinched but then disappeared. He was back a second later. I screamed again as he lunged for me but I dodged out of the way. I kicked him down the ground.

"Addison! Are you alright?" Sam yelled. I could hear his footsteps clanging up the stairs. He must've heard me from outside. He saw the demon and then narrowed his eyes at him. With a flick of his hand, Sam was up against the wall.

"I've just come to collect what's right full mine," Alec said.

"You can't take her!" Sam shouted.

"Actually, I can. It's in my contract," Alec said. He locked his arm around my neck and wouldn't let go, no matter how hard I struggled.

"Let her go. Take me instead!" Sam propositioned.

"Sam, no!" I yelled.

"Having a Winchester would be nice… no I think I'll pass. You'd make a terrible queen," Alec cackled.

"I'll find a way, Addison. I promise," Sam said.

"I love you, Sam," I said back.

"I love you too," he replied.

And then Alec had taken me to the underworld. It was surprisingly not hot. We were in some sort of cave. With a snap of his fingers, I was in a skimpy black dress. I scowled. But at least I knew that Sam loved me. He would come for me. I knew it. He had to.

"Now my sweet, I'll show you to the bedroom," Alec smirked.

"Yeah right, like I'd ever do something like that," I retorted.

"I know you wouldn't, dear. But I can always make you," he smiled.

There was no way of trying. I think the best thing I could do is submit and when the time came, I would be able to do something. I still had my demon knife and he didn't know. It was concealed in pants pocket and there was no way that he was going to be able to find it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come, come by sweet. Sit down with me," Alec cooed. I placed his dinner down on the table and reluctantly sat down with mine. He had kind of made me his servant. At least working at the diner had prepared me for this. I stared at my food gloomily and ate quietly.

"What, no thanks?" he asked. 

"Do you really expect me to thank you for this?" I asked.

"What, my queen?" he asked. This guy was such a pervert.

He caressed my legs from under the table and I moved away slightly so that he would not be able to reach as far. I had to stay strong for this moment because this was my chance. He finished up dinner and I took his plates. When I returned he pulled me into his arms. I climbed onto his lap, just as I've always had to but this time, I reached into the pants pocket and pulled out the knife. I kissed him again and again but then I pressed the knife against his neck. His face flashed a little bit and now since the knife was digging into him, he was immobilized and was now not able to disappear and the reappear. He was trapped.

"Well this isn't very nice," he commented. 

"Yes well, what you've forced me through these last couple of days haven't exactly been that nice either. So here's my proposition for you. You can both burn the contract and let me go, or I can kill you and fight my way out of here by myself. Either way, I'm free but you have to decide. Live, or die?" I asked, angrily. 

"You're feisty. I love this side of you," he said. I slapped him with my other hand, digging the knife a little deeper. 

"You know there's no way that I'm going to burn that contract up," he cooed.

"Too bad, then you know there's no way that I'm going to let you live," I said back, mocking his tone and then plunging the knife into him. Alec's face lit up over and over again and finally, he was dead. The demon blood oozed out of him. He was dead meaning the contracts were all gone. I was free. Now I just had to figure out how to get out of here.

I mixed the ingredients together, throwing in the last herb. The potion emitted smoke but I think that it was supposed to do that. I opened the book, chanted the Latin and closed my eyes. I thought about being back to my house and suddenly, there I was. I had done it! I was back and saved! I just wondered where Sam was.

I got my things together and packed it all in a couple of duffel bags. This was all over. I was leaving for good and I would never have to see Ophelia, Natalie, or Becky every again. They were going to be just a small piece of history in my life, make that an insignificant piece of history of my life. I put the stuff in my car and ran back in to drop off the key.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Ophelia demanded. 

"I'm leaving for good," I replied. 

"Just like you have for the past few months? Where have you been? You missed your own graduation!" she exclaimed.

"So, why do care? I'm leaving and I will no longer be a burden on any of you. Goodbye, and good riddance Ophelia," I said. I threw the key down on the table. I started walked out of the door. This was so freeing and so liberating.

"Young lady, where do you think you're going?" she demanded, but it wasn't going to work anymore. I drove away and went to the diner. I had to say goodbye to my family there before going off on my own adventure to find Sam. I pulled into the parking lot and ran inside.

"Addison?" a voice asked. I turned around and saw Oliver. He looked astounded that I was here and quickly pulled me into a tight, fatherly hug. 

"Hi, Oliver," I said. 

"How did you come back? Sam told us what happened!" he asked, surprised.

"Well I killed the demon, then found a transportation spell and came back. I just left Ophelia's. I'm leaving for good, Oliver," I replied.

"You are so much like your mother," he said, admirably.

"Oliver, what's going on?" Glenda asked, coming from the back room.

"Oh my God, Addison! You're back! Did Sam find you?" she asked. 

"No, I got back on my own. It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed, hugging her. 

"Addison!" Marvita exclaimed. I had missed my 'family' here. "You've been gone for months. We thought Sam would never find you!"

"Sam didn't find me. I did this," I replied. 

"She's just like her mother isn't she?" Marvita repeated.

"So I'm leaving Ophelia's for good. Where's Sam?" I asked. 

"He uh, he's in South Dakota right now. He and Dean left a month ago. They couldn't find anything so they went to a friend in South Dakota. They're trying so hard. He keeps calling to see if they have word from us," Oliver replied. 

"We should call them now," Marvita said. 

"No don't! I'd like to surprise him," I said back.

"You know it's a three days drive to South Dakota right?" Glenda asked. 

"Yes, and I can do it," I replied.

"So is this goodbye? You just got here!" Marvita asked. 

I smiled, "I'd like to think of it as more of a 'see you later'."

I hugged the three adults that had practically raised me my entire life. Ophelia was much on the whole parenting so these three had taken me in. I was constantly at the diner and they were like parents to me after Dad had died. Ophelia didn't care but they did and I was so grateful for them.

"Do you have the address?" I asked. 

"Here," Oliver replied, handing me the piece of paper.

And then I was off. I had this warm exciting feeling that I was finally getting away and that this was the start of something new for me. The last time I had seen Sam, he had told me that he loved me. I just hoped that he still felt that way.

**Friday. 2 AM. Sioux Falls, South Dakota.**

I had been driving for three days, well that including stopping at motels and sleeping but I had tried to drive as long as I could. The drive was restless and tiring but I knew that I could do it. If I could get my way out of hell, then I could get to Sioux Falls. I arrived to the house, parked the car, and then went to the door. I kind of wanted to surprise Sam, so I checked the back door. It was unlocked. I opened it up, locked it because, well with our world doors should be locked and tip toed around the house to make sure I was being quiet enough. I then spotted Sam in the house study, on his lap top. He sighed in frustration. Why was he up? It was two in the morning!

"Don't you think it's a little too late to be up? You should go to sleep," I finally spoke up. Sam turned around and stared at me as if it wasn't possible. 

"Hi," I said. 

"Addison?" he asked. 

"Yeah?" I asked back. 

"How are-, you're here with me, and how?" he asked, not being about to form a completely coherent sentence.

"I killed Alec, did a transportation spell and then came to find you," I replied. 

"I was going to find a way. I was going to find a way but I guess you didn't really need my help," Sam said, a smile full of happiness and relief spread across his face. 

"I guess so," I replied.

"You've been gone for months! Did he hurt you?" he asked, worriedly.

"No I'm fine but I was only gone for a couple of days," I started. 

"I guess time is different there," Sam said.

"Mhm," I agreed. 

"So you're really back now? You're back for good?" he asked.

I nodded, "I burned the contracts so there's no way that he can come for me again. Plus he's dead. And I came to find you. I left Ophelia's house for good too. I'm never going back there."

"That must've felt good," Sam said, intertwining his fingers with mine. I know it was taking him his all not to hold me close and never let me go because it was taking my all not do the same. I had missed him so much.

"It did. But Sam, there was something that you said to me before Alec kidnapped me though. I can't seem to stop thinking about it."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, knowing what I was hinting at. 

"You said you loved me," I started. 

"And you said it back," he replied. 

I then practically fell into Sam's arms. We hadn't known each other for long but I was so in love with this man. He held me close to him and kissed me passionately. His kisses were sweet and passionate all at the same time. It was as if his lips were telling me that he loved me and I was doing the same.  
>"I miss you so much. I wish I could've done something. We looked for so long and-," Sam said.<br>"Shh," I said, smiling. I then kissed him again and again.  
>"I love you Sam Winchester." I said, meaning it more than I ever had.<p>

And then Sam replied, "I love you too, Addison."

The boy and the girl went on many adventures together. They hunted and killed all things supernatural that were a threat to humanity and their safety. They fell more and more in love with each other as each day went on and although there was strife, their love was always alive. Later on, the boy asked the girl to marry him and she said yes. There were many obstacles keeping the boy and girl from each other but finally they settled down and had children. They were a family. The boy and the girl aged gracefully. This was a story that they'd pass on to many generations. It was a story of love, friendship, and strength. It was a story that they'd never forget. And the boy and the girl lived happily ever after.

**The End**

***  
><strong>Author's Note: The reason that I'm not writing a sequel is because I wanted it to actually be like a fairytale. That is also why this is kind of cheesy. It's a fairy tale. Fairytales don't really go beyond that and I think if I didn't leave it like I did, then it wouldn't have as much emphasis on the fact that it was a fairytale.


End file.
